Smile
by Lur27
Summary: Short fic-lett. "You don't smile anymore..."


**A/N:** Hey guys. I can't say I am back, because I haven't written in forever and I still don't know if my writer's block is gone, probably not... But I got this little thing stuck in my head today and it needed to come out.

Extremely cheesy little piece. You're been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

 _To Hope, Marissa and Stacy: Cause you, girls, deserve all the smiles in the world._

* * *

 _ **SMILE**_

"You don't smile anymore." Her husband states, matter-of-factly, raising his eyes from the book he's reading.

"What?"

He crooks his head to the left, as if studying her, his eyes curious. "You don't smile anymore."

Her eyebrows knot up above her eyes and she chuckles. "What do you mean I don't smile?" She inquires, "I smile all the time."

He sighs. Something between amused and annoyed, and still, she doesn't understand what he means.

"Not what I meant, Kate." He huffs.

"Then, what do you mean, _Rick_? She mocks, pursing her lips. "'Cause I am not following you."

Castle closes his book and places it slowly on his nightstand, turning to look solemnly at her.

"It's stupid, really…" He stalls, "but it just came to me."

"What, Babe? What is it?"

He sighs again, and if she didn't know any better, she would swear he's blushing. Well, _that_ is new.

"I don't know when it stopped happening," he starts, his eyes glued to the dark blue comforter, "but before, when I told you that I love you, you always smiled. Now, you don't anymore…"

She frowns, mostly because she can't believe it's true, and partly because she can't believe he even noticed something like that, but who, if not him, would?

"Um… I don't?

Her husband chuckles, but it's not a happy sound. More like wishful. He reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing softly and lifting it to his mouth so he can press a kiss in her palm.

"It was something very subtle." He says. "You got this dreamy look in your eyes and the corners of your lips quirked up, just slightly in the softest and sweetest of smiles."

"And I don't do that anymore?" She asks appalled. "Maybe I just got used to it. You say it all the time, Babe."

"What? NO!" He almost screams, startling her. "Don't say that! Gosh… Gotten used to it? Never, ever say that, Kate."

She laughs. She can't help it! She doesn't know where he's coming from, but he's funny when he's outraged.

"Babe, relax!" She chuckles, squeezing his hand. "I just don't understand why this bothers you so much."

"It's just…" He shakes his head, still avoiding her gaze. "You should never get used to it, Kate. I want our marriage, our relationship, to be magical." He adds, raising his eyes from the duvet, at last, looking at her fiercely. "Always."

"Aw, Babe." She gasps, crawling into his lap and taking his face in her hands. "Castle, loving you… Knowing that you love me… it's the most important thing in my life, ok? I might not smile when you tell me, but it makes me so happy hearing it, you have no idea." She confesses, her eyes soft and certain. "My heart skips a beat every time, Babe. Exactly the same way it does whenever you kiss me, or just look at me the same way you're looking at me right now."

He smiles broadly at her, and then she gets it. If this is what he's been missing getting from her, she totally understands, because seeing him smile like that, it makes life a million times better.

He's crushing her against his chest, and his lips brush her ear when he mumbles a soft "thank you, honey" against her skin.

"Hey" She husks seductively, leaning back to look at him and sneaking her hands underneath his shirt. "You know what would make me smile, like, a lot?" she asks, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the other side of the room. "If, instead of telling me how much you love me…"She punctuates the word _love_ with a soft kiss to his heart "you showed me."

She's barely finished talking when she finds herself pinned to the mattress, his mouth exploring the long arc of her neck.

"Whatever it takes to make you happy, love."

THE END

* * *

 **I would love to know what you think :) Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
